


Not How You Design a Costume

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda's been going through a phase of changing her outfits quite regularly as she searches for a new look that she's comfortable with. She thinks Janet could help; Janet can, its just Janet decides this is a great opportunity to pull a few pranks on her Eastern-European friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How You Design a Costume

"See, aren't you glad you came to me about this?"

"I'm not sure Janet; the legs feel a little too tight."

Shuffling a bit, the Avenger-in-red known as Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, awkwardly adjusted some black leather tights her friend was trying to get her to wear. Behind her, Janet Van Dyne, the Winsome Wasp, folded her arms, dressed in more casual grey leggings and a yellow mini-dress, while looking over the outfit Wanda was modelling.

Over the past year or so, Wanda's gone through a few costume redesigns. For a while she was going around with a red longcoat/dress combo, but switched a modernized version of her original look. When she decided against that, she began donning a full-body black outfit, but with that being rather gaudy, she's opted to turn to the Avengers resident fashionista for a new look.

Being a fashion designer by trade, Janet was happy to help her friend redesign her costume (truth be told, she wished all her friends would come to her for advice; Spider-Man's new 'glowing' look is just awful, and she's not sure why Hawkeye's decided to play secret agent and abandon the mask, and don't get her started on Wanda's brother Pietro or Mockingbird's new attire), but Wanda wasn't being the most cooperative model.

"OK, maybe I got your measurements wrong." Janet muses, as Wanda strips off the black tights, standing now in just her crimson cheekies and a matching strapless bra. Taking some measuring tape, Janet retook measurements of Wanda's legs, much to the sorceress' discomfort, before trying once more to tailor an outfit for her.

"Sure you want pants? I mean, you've always had great legs; don't know why you wouldn't want to show them off." Janet adds, turning away, writing down the measurements. Next to them, a machine co-created by Janet and Tony Stark stands, creating 3D printed clothing of their choice, helping them make a unique and practical outfit to whatever Janet specifies, before she starts pressing in some numbers, printing out some more black tights.

"I'm done with leotards; I don't think my sons are really comfortable seeing their mother's backside every time she goes to work." Wanda responds bluntly, remembering a rather awkward conversation she had with Billy, her reincarnated son, concerning an outfit choice she made in the past.

"Really? Shame, you can totally work those." Janet muses, glancing at Wanda as she tried on the new pair, before rejecting them. "What's the matter, you used to be able to rock all kinds of sexy outfits."

"What can I say, sometimes you just want to wear something new; you should know, you don't wear that red...thing you started with." Wanda responds simply, tossing away the pants.

"Hey, I pulled it off." Janet chimes, looking back as Wanda once more stood in her underwear looking at the mirror, making Janet smirk as she got an idea.

As Wanda's focus is on the mirror, briefly checking her teeth, she feels two small hands curl around the frilled waistband, making her eyes widen.

"Wedgie!" Janet cheers, hoisting the panties up, pulling the taller woman onto her toes.

"Eik! Janet! Stop it!" Wanda yelps, reaching back to wrestle her underwear free, though Janet quickly releases it with a laugh.

"Relax, just a little wedgie." Janet chimes, as Wanda turned around and glared, fixing the wedgie.

"Well, excuse me if its not my type of fun." Wanda retorts, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know why so many people insist on doing them."

"Well, some people just think it's funny I guess." Janet shrugs, sitting back, as Wanda turned back to the mirror, before quickly doing it again, pulling the panties up until threads pop.

"JANET!" Wanda yelps as Jan just laughs as she let them go, jumping back to her seat before Wanda could hit her. "Stop doing that! Its not funny."

"Going to disagree on that." Janet grins, giggling as she went back to work. "What's up? Something you got growing up?"

"Not really, but I've had a few experiences recently, not to mention I had to have a rather stern conversation with Thomas about them." Wanda chimes, shifting around to get comfortable, refering to her other reincarnated son.

"Really?" Janet raises an eyebrow at this, egging her to continue.

"Yes, apparently, he's been giving them a lot to his girlfriend; it's gotten to the point they've been spending far too much money on new underwear." Wanda explains, making Janet laugh.

"Seriously? You mean that girl that hangs out with Barton?" Janet asks, getting a nod, all the while trying not to laugh. "Oh, honey, I'm sure she gives as good as she gets. Have you met the girl? She's a right little mini-badass."

"I have, and she did try to explain it, but then things got...awkward." Wanda replies, shrugging. "To be honest, what they do together isn't anything I want to think about, but they ruined Jen's family dinner last New Years."

"Yeah, well, have you been to one of those? Jen's lot are crazy with stuff like that." Janet adds, handing Wanda another pair of tights to try.

"Not really." Wanda shrugs, putting the tights on, which were a better fit but seemed to give terrible panty-lines, causing her to hand them back.

"Yeah, those She-Hulks give mad wedgies. Apparently, even the one who isn't a Hulk can give a mean pull." Janet continues, tossing the tights into the reject pile. "I can't talk about the younger ones, but Jen herself I can talk from experience."

"Really?" Wanda turns, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jen used to do that all the time to me, the big green jerk." Janet explains, shrugging. "I mean, its not like I've never gotten a wedgie before; again, Clint loves those kinds of pranks, and me and Tony had a bit of a wedgie war a while back, but Jen was the one who made me actually invest in designing new underwear to deal with it."

"That sounds like a waste of resources." Wanda muses, turning back to the mirror as Janet looked back on the design.

"Yeah, well, it meant Van Dyne Fashion could officially have an underwear range so I didn't have to pay for new undies." Janet shrugs, looking back up, and grinning as Wanda appears distracted once more, once more getting the same idea.

As Wanda once more looked at herself, apprently concerned with something in her teeth, the same two hands that wouldn't leave her underwear returned, causing her to scrunch her face in annoyance. "Janet..."

"Wedgie!" Janet hikes up, briefly increasing in size to get her higher, lifting the otherwise taller girl off her feet and making her squeal. Giving two quick bounces, Janet lets her go than darts out of the way, laughing all the while. "Sorry, you're just so easy to wind up."

"I'll show you easy to wind up!" Wanda declares, before firing two bolts of red energy at her, causing Janet to duck and shrink, turning to her Wasp size to avoid her. Evidently, it wasn't the smartest move, as her clothes hadn't been treated with Pym Particles, causing them to stay the same size as she shrank, leaving her in just her yellow bra and matching thong.

As Janet ducked out of a few more bolts, she got a little cocky and flew back, trying to give one last pull. In her tiny form, she grabs Wanda's waistband and pulls up, retaining her usual size's strength.

Letting out a quick whimper, Wanda at first jumps, before gritting her teeth and reaching back, grabbing Janet in her hand before she could escape. The fairy-like Avenger was too slow to escape, so Wanda manages to catch her and pull her forward, looking at her with a glare.

"Hehe, time to get back to work?" Janet gives an awkward smile, trying to calm Wanda down, but that doesn't stop her from grabbing Janet's thong between too fingers and effortlessly pulling it up high. The founding Avengers squeals, trying to kick about in Wanda's grip as the thong quickly and easily becomes atomic; evidently, making underwear that doesn't rip wasn't necessarily the best idea.

Before Janet could return to normal size to escape, Wanda flicks one small flicker of red energy, casting a hex to lock her at that size, leaving her stuck in a tiny, atomic thong wedgie.

"OWE! OK I-Eik!-get the message!" Janet tries as Wanda leaves her hooked onto the mirror, though she's ignored as Wanda turns to leave. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get a drink. Don't worry, I won't leave you for long." Wanda retorts, stepping out, leaving Janet stuck by her thong as it remains hooked around her forehead.

Wanda does return shortly as said; she was nice enough to not leave her there for long. And, after freeing Janet and letting her return to normal size, they went back to designing a new outfit, albeit, with the obvious threat that any more wedgies would not end well for Janet.

Though, like that ever stopped anyone.


End file.
